


Release

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

It starts as just a hug, yes, they are barely dressed but John has never really dressed for bed anyway, preferring shorts or only pajama pants, and Katie always has hated wearing more than a nightdress to bed... although she has, occasionally, given in and worn stolen pajamas from John's collection. Rarely. Hugs had turned into weak, slightly needy, nuzzles, which had turned to kisses and, eventually, Katie had rolled onto her back, pulling John over her. Neither of them had thought too much when they finally gave in to need. Katie had been quick to let John pull away her nightdress, her eyes alight with lust as he rose, stepping off the bed just long enough to remove his pajama pants, settling back over Katie and pulling the sheets just high enough to cover his lower half. Kisses since then had been passionate, Katie's hand tangling quickly into John's hair, her body arching to meet his as he slipped easily into her. The nuzzles had worked almost as a foreplay exercise and yet, neither much minded that they were so easily aroused by one another. Katie had emitted a low moan as John finally set a pace, her own body moving to match each thrust, the two moving into a settled and yet fast rhythm, both seeking release and wanting to pleasure the other person at the same time. Katie#'s breath soon began to catch and John was quick to kiss her when she began to shake, her release clearly imminent, his own sure to follow when Katie finally hit her full release. Then, as suddenly as they had begun, it was over. Katie shook apart, her scream muffled by John's quick kiss, his own release following Katie's as he had known it would, his own release hitting hard and only barely muffled by the kiss. They had lain together, John propped up on his elbows, still shaking, and panting. Neither had been sure that once was enough and yet, as they lay curled into and against one another, it was clear neither of them would rush into anything. Then, finally Katie moved slightly, curling a leg around John to pull him deeper, her lips brushing his ear teasingly. 

"I could do that all night..."


End file.
